Ça m'importe peu
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Les histoires d'amour sont souvent compliquées avec Maura et Jane.
1. Chapter 1

« Kent est intéressé par toi. » Une voix déclara avec un très grand intérêt.

« … » En réponse, pas de réaction quelconque.

« Pas qu'intellectuellement mais physiquement et certainement sexuellement. C'est l'instinct animal qui parle, tu es une femme attirante, cependant, je pense aussi que c'est ta personnalité, il semblerait qu'une femme qui ait du caractère attirent un type d'homme. » Insista calmement Maura qui s'assit près de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci était affalée sur le canapé à dévorer avec la plus grande attention les informations sportives à la télévision.

« …. Ouais, ouais… »

« Jane ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu ne devrais pas être aussi concentré sur un écran, cela pourrait abimer ta vision. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Exaspérée par une telle inattention, la légiste prit la télécommande qui était sur la table basse et éteignit la télévision, au plus grand désespoir de celle qui la regardait.

« Maura ! Je regardais quelque chose d'important ! » Couina la détective en levant les mains en l'air.

« Jane ! Je pense que nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot important ! Des hommes qui courent après une balle, ce n'est existentiel comme tu le penses. » La dite se retourna finalement vers son interlocutrice, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, bien qu'elle ne souhaitât pas s'attarder sur ce sujet qui l'intéressait point.

« Il semblerait bien ! Oui je sais, je sais. Kent est intéressé par moi ! Pas qu'intellectuellement, bien que je me doutasse si c'était le cas. Tu me l'as déjà dit, plus d'une dizaine de fois même ! Je ne peux plus faire mon air choqué et dégoûtée bien que je le sois toujours, j'ai trop peur que mon visage soit bloqué à vie. Attend, je vais te faire plaisir, ensuite, tu me laisseras regarder paisiblement la télé. » Jane ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit un air scandalisé avec les yeux exorbités.

« Oh mon dieu ! Kent veut faire le coite avec moi ? Oh pourquoi ! Beurk ! Même si tu me le répètes plus d'une cinquantaine fois, cela ne changera en rien à la situation. Mais peut-être que je devrais te bâillonner pour rester plus tranquille ? » Maugréa la brunette qui ne comprenait l'obstination de la légiste. Depuis quand elle voulait faire les entremetteuses…depuis toujours quand elle y pensait vraiment…presque tous les hommes qu'elle avait côtoyés…

« Et ça ne te fais toujours rien de le savoir ? » S'exclama étonner la châtain. Quand l'homme l'avait embrassée, elle n'avait fait que cogiter la plupart du temps, elle se disait qu'il ne pas le rejeter méchamment, elle n'osait pas le voir à cause de l'embarras, elle ne voulait pas lui briser son cœur ou leur lien de travail, elle pensait à leur relation professionnelle et aux conséquences.

« Dois-je te dire tout la vérité et rien que la vérité ? » Demanda soudainement avec sérieux l'italienne, Isles se mit à vigoureusement acquiescer.

« Rien. Du. Tout. Je m'en fous ! Il s'intéresse à moi ? Ce n'est pas réciproque. S'il fantasme sur moi ? Je lui ferai passer l'envie ! »

« Mais il est charmant. » Rizzoli se mit à grimacer au mot charmant, il n'avait rien de charmant ce type. Bizarre, étrange, ennuyant, vantard, ringard, qui se mêlait de ce qui ne lui concernait pas. Non, ce n'était pas du tout son style d'homme.

« Non…pas vraiment… »

« Il est physiquement attirant. » Physiquement attirant, cette crevette ? Elle aimait les hommes un peu musclé, grand, virile, ténébreux…pas…lui…

« Pff… il y a mieux, et il y a pire je suppose. Giovanni par exemple, ou un des détraqués qui m'ont kidnappé. Chacun ses goûts, si c'est ton genre, bien. Je ne te le prendrais pas. »

« Il est intelligent, c'est bien pour toi. » L'intelligence ? La moyenne lui suivait amplement, même moins.

« Tu l'es aussi. Peut-être même plus que l'autre. Hé ! Comment ça c'est bien pour moi ? Qu'importe, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

« Vous avez pas mal de sujet de conversation. » La brunette se mit à fixer lasse la légiste. Elle voulait à ce point la mettre en couple ? Déjà que sa mère ne cessait de l'importuner sur ce sujet d'avoir un mari et des petits enfants, elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie s'y mette aussi.

« Il parle beaucoup trop, je ne pourrais pas en placer une, sauf si pour le taire, j'utilise mon arme de service. Et je n'aimerai pas l'entendre, donc si c'est tenir une conversation, j'appellerai cela un monologue. Il n'est pas mon genre, il est trop bizarre, un peu comme toi. »

« Je suis bizarre ?! En quoi ? Je sais que je peux être maladroite mais pas bizarre ! » S'indigna vexer la châtain en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches alors que son interlocutrice se mit à grimacer par sa propre bêtise. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'échapper de cet interrogatoire. Et dire qu'elle était tranquille à voir la télévision.

« Mais non, je ne voulais pas dire de cette façon, toi, c'est adorable, lui, c'est plus énervant, une torture. J'ai envie de lui mettre sa tête contre, non ? J'ai envie de mettre sa tête dans un mur quand il me sort ses anecdotes. »

« Tu es aussi ennuyée quand je sors des statistiques ? » Rétorqua l'acheteuse compulsive de chaussure. La détective soupira, elle était dans la merde !

« Mais toi, c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Maura, je supporte tout avec le temps, il m'en a fallu du courage et de la volonté. »

« Jane ! » Aboya la légiste folle furieuse.

« Ahh, je plaisantais, tu sais que j'ai un humour particulier. »

« Médiocre. » Pesta la scientifique.

« Hé ! C'est une de tes qualités, l'intelligence, la gentilles, la compassion, et lui c'est un parfait crétin. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait être ta version masculine. Non, je n'y crois même pas. Tu es mieux, beaucoup. Et puis, ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il t'avait embrassé ce casanova ! Il veut se faire tout le commissariat ? Je ne passe pas après ma meilleure amie, juste y penser, ça me dégoute. Et puis s'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, Nina par exemple ? Ou Frankie ? Parfois je me pose la question sur sa sexualité. Il est un peu…heu…tu comprends… ? » La scientifique se mit à froncer des sourcils, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle tient l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui se retourna, et Isles s'empara de ses lèvres, puis se retira du baiser qui avait durée à peine quelques secondes. Jane était tétanisée, elle cligna à de nombreuses reprises les paupières, elle essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble mais le manque de tact de son amie lui contraignit le contraire :

« Voilà, tu m'as aussi embrassée, il n'y a rien de particulier qui s'est passé. »

« Bah merci Maura ! Je l'avais compris depuis longtemps que je n'étais rien ! Peut-être pour toi que ce baiser ne signifiait rien, mais moi ! Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, et non pour ce crétin Kent qui est inexistant à mes yeux ! C'est pour cela que je m'en fiche totalement qu'il m'aime ou non ! » Jane avoua à sa plus grande peur, la scientifique semblait être surprise par cette déclaration, elle ne savait que répondre, et quand elle retrouva ses esprits, Rizzoli se leva de sa place, elle sortit presque en courant de sa maison.


	2. Chapter 2

« Jane tu es complètement folle ! Pourquoi as-tu dit tout ça à Maura !? Je suis vraiment folle à me parler toute seule et à me frapper ! » Jane assise sur son canapé, vit la pagaille qu'elle avait fait en secouant ses jambes dans tous les sens, une de ses pantoufles avaient volé contre un vase, le brisant sur le sol, et l'autre, avait atterrit sur son visage, elle maugréât une farandole d'insultes. La protagoniste ne savait pas ce que lui était passée la veille, elle avait perdu le totale contrôle, bon, elle n'était pas la personne la plus calme et raisonnable de l'univers. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire que sa collègue avait le don d'être extrêmement insupportable quand elle le souhaitait, le pire, c'était qu'elle la faisait sortir de ses gonds sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès.

Parler ainsi de Kent et la pousser dans ses bras, c'était tout bonnement absurde. Devait-elle porter un t-shirt écrit qu'elle détestait ce type ? Bonne idée ! Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avouer ainsi ses sentiments à Maura…sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé. Elle avait tout détruit, et Isles n'avait rien de fait de mal, elle souhaitait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais pourquoi elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ce fût seulement à ses côtés qu'elle était réellement épanouie ? Que personne d'autre, que ce soit Dean ou Casey n'avait pris sa place irremplaçable ? Qu'elle ne jouait pas un rôle à ses côtés, qu'elle était la véritable Jane Rizzoli, garçon manqué, qui aimait le sport, ses amis, sa famille, qui pouvait être fragile ? Qu'elle n'était pas un surhomme ? Surfemme ? Est-ce que cela se disait au moins ? Il fallait qu'elle demande à Maurapédia…la légiste l'appréciait pour elle. Que lorsque que son amie parlait qu'elle était sexuellement frustrée, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait que la scientifique et personne d'autre. Elle l'admirait de loin, elle adorait leur embrassade, passer des moments en tête à tête, faire des activités que feraient un couple normal, elles étaient à la vue de tous un couple. Il arrivait même que lors de ses 'ébats' avec des partenaires masculins, elle aurait pu prononcer malencontreusement son doux prénom ? Qu'elle faisait les pitreries pour avoir toute son attention, qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépens pour qu'elle se fâche contre elle, et qu'elle ne voit qu'elle ? Qu'elle pouvait tout abandonner à son appel ? Pas cette fois-ci, elle était trop lâche à répondre à l'appel de sa châtain.

Isles l'appelait de nouveau sur son téléphone, Rizzoli n'osait pas décrocher, de peur de révéler encore une autre bêtise. Elle prit sa bière et fixa son téléphone portable, elle se sentait coupable, ce n'était pas la faute de son amie si elle était amoureuse d'elle. Si ça l'était ! Pourquoi elle était aussi sexy et intelligente, amusante et adorable à la fois ? Non, Isles ne faisait que flirter avec elle ! La toucher plus que nécessaire ! Qui parlait continuellement de sexe ? Pas elle ! D'homosexualité avec ce site de rencontre ? De sex-toy ? Pas elle ! Qui disait qu'elle était une femme attirante ? Pas elle ! Qui s'inquiétait autant d'elle, de sa santé, de son alimentation, de sa vie ? Pas elle ! Même ses petits amis n'étaient pas si protecteurs et attentionnés. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle la choisirait elle, et non Tommy ou Frankie !

Jane sut qu'elle n'était pas une experte en relation sentimentale, elle avait tout été désastreuse, mais elle ne pouvait nier que c'était de même pour sa collègue, elle ne valait pas l'une et l'autre sur ce domaine. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait car elle ne voyait pas meilleure perfection que cette reine des morts ? Elles partageaient tant de chose, leur dévouement pour leur travail, leur obstination à amener la justice, à aider les autres. Toutefois, elles étaient si dissemblables, que ce soit leur caractère, bien que lorsqu'elles se disputassent, elles étaient toutes les deux des têtes de mules, campant sur leur propre position. Leur attitude, Jane était plus rentre dedans, Maura réfléchie, le milieu social, classe moyenne et bourgeoisie et pourtant elles étaient si complémentaires, c'était le duo parfait que ce soit au travail et dans la vie de tous les jours, sinon, elles n'auraient pas été amies pendant toutes ses longues années. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire toutes ces choses embarrassantes, courir un marathon avec le maillot puck, heureusement que ce ne fut pas fuck, bien que ça aurait été amusant. Elle a accepté de se couvrir de boue alors que c'était horrible, belle peau ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de se gratter et lorsqu'elle était jeune, Jane était tombée dans les orties et c'était moins insupportable ! Suivre en filature sa demi-sœur Caitlin pour surveiller son rein…voir son petit ami aurait été plus logique. Bon, elle eut aussi de bon moment, la scientifique portant les bottes jaunes ainsi que sa tenue jaune poussin, il ne manquait plus que le ciré. Isles qui devait mentir, boire une bière au goulot, quand elle lui volait ses frites,…à ces images qui lui revinrent à l'esprit, la policière se mit à sourire...

Elle avait été si stupide de voir la légiste plus qu'une simple amie, lorsqu'elle lui avait exprimée ouvertement ses sentiments, elle avait vu son étonnement, et plus profondément, de la peur son côté détective avait discerner cette émotion…elle n'était pas une lesbienne, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme…à part elle…merde ! Elle avait toujours cru que son amie était…aurait pu être bisexuelle. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter que la scientifique puisse coucher avec d'autres femmes et ne pas la remarquer, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne la voyait que comme son amie.

Quelle horreur ! Depuis quand elle ne réfléchissait pas à ses actions, qu'allait-elle dire à la légiste, dont elle croisait quotidiennement son chemin et sa vie ? Comment elle allait parler de ce moment ? Et si elle avait tout détruit ? Devait-elle plaider la folie comme dans les tribunaux ? Que c'était la faute de sa mère Angela qui ne fît que la persécuter avec de potentiels maris et qu'elle avait dit n'importe quoi ?

* * *

« Jane ? » La dite sursauta de sa chaise, elle observa que Korsak l'avait rejointe à leur bureau, il semblait avoir remarqué de loin ses réflexions les plus profondes.

« Euh…oui ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner cette question. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant réfléchir, et je travaille des années avec toi. »

« Amusant… » L'homme ria alors que sa partenaire le foudroyait du regard, il se mit à tousser.

« Oui je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout ; mais ça ira mieux dans la journée. » Ce qui ne fut pas un mensonge en soi, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et elle n'était pas du genre à se maquiller, donc mettre du fond de teint pour dissimuler les traces d'épuisement.

« Tu devrais prendre ta journée, une journée sans toi et on peut s'en sortir. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Parfaitement. Enfin comme c'est rare que tu sois en repos, il faut voir si on peut survivre seulement 24 heures sans que tu nous harcelles sur une affaire en cours. Peux-tu le supporter ? » La brunette se mit à sourire, mais elle refusa l'offre, elle ne voulait pas rester à ressasser à Maura dans son nouvel appartement, et la concernée que ce sera à cause d'elle qu'elle fuit…encore…

« Non ça ira. C'est juste passager. »

« Tu veux un café ? » Rizzoli en avait déjà ingurgité trois d'affiler, bon, certainement le double, alors un de plus ne changerait rien, elle était déjà nerveuse.

« Volontiers, merci. » Vince s'en alla, et l'italienne se dirigea vers le laboratoire, il fallait qu'elle voie absolument la châtain, elle devait tout arranger et par n'importe quel moyen. Elle allait lui mentir, dire que ce qu'elle avait dit, c'était une plaisanterie, que lorsqu'elle était partie, c'était pour lui donner une leçon de ne pas copier Angela avec sa vie sentimentale, elle voulait voir son match de basket, le téléphone…il n'avait plus de batterie. Oui, c'était bien ! La brunette était arrivée à destination, mais elle ne vit pas son amie, elle fut frustrée, elle alla voir ses assistants qui ne semblaient pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Jane commença à s'inquiéter, elle prit son téléphone pour voir si elle avait eu un appel sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais rien de concluant. Elle allait lui envoyer un message, cependant, elle ne sut quoi lui écrire. Coucou, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ? Oh, oui je suis partie en courant lorsque je t'ai avouée mes sentiments envers toi, mais c'était une blague, je devrais devenir actrice non ? Elle fut interrompue par une présence qui l'ennuya, elle sentit ce rejet immédiat de son corps. Tout était de sa faute !

« Détective Rizzoli. Bonjour. » Salua Kent.

« Oui ? Quoi ? Ouais, bonjour. »

« Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ici ? » Dit-il sans émotion. Comment pouvait-elle être attiré par lui ? Elle préférait la répartie d'un poisson rouge, c'était plus vivant à tourner dans son aquarium !

« Je travaille ici, enfin, dans les locaux, en tant que détective, je vous rappelle que j'ai le droit d'être là ! Si je vous dérange, je ne m'en irais pas ! Et je ne le ferai pas surtout pas pour vous. » Jane roula des yeux et se mit à sourire froidement, est-ce qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle ? Il ne l'observait même pas. Parfois elle se demandait si Maura ne se faisait pas des films dans sa tête, il ne semblait pas être attirée par elle. C'était seulement de la courtoisie forcée. Comme elle était en train de le faire.

« Aussi, comme vous êtes là, je cherchais Maura. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ? »

« Oh, le docteur Isles ? Elle n'est pas là, dans le laboratoire. »

« Ça je l'avais déjà remarqué. Je parlais dans les alentours. Ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai toute seule, je n'aurai pas à rester plus longuement ici. » Déclara ironiquement Rizzoli alors qu'elle avait déjà envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas étrangler cet 'assistant'. Un mort dans une morgue, c'était parfait, une détective qui était en prison, moins.

« Bon, si vous n'avez pas besoin de ma présence, je m'en vais. J'ai des analyses à faire. » Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle ne faisait rien d'important de sa journée à part se tourner les pouces ? La brunette se mit à gronder, oh oui ! Il avait l'air de l'aimer à la folie. Soudainement, il s'approcha d'elle, plus que nécessaire. Bloqué contre la paillasse du laboratoire, il n'allait pas l'embrassait, sinon elle le castrait, il y avait des scalpels pointus et bien aiguisés dans les alentours.

"Que faites-vous ? J'ai une arme sr moi, je peux l'utiliser en légitime défense." Avertit sérieusement l'italienne. L'homme mit ses doigts au niveau de son front, plus particulièrement sa chevelure, Rizzoli se pencha doucement en arrière. Si elle fallait qu'elle se plie en deux, alors, elle le ferait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Hé ! » L'homme retira sa main avant que Jane ne la brise en deux, et observa ce qu'il avait sur ses doigts puis il se renifler et à goûter, sous l'écœurement de la fan des Red Sox. Oui, elle adorait ce genre d'homme ! Un animal qui reniflait une autre femelle ! Et puis où il avait laissé ses manières !

« Goût sucré et gras…proche des noix…non arachide, du beurre de cacahuète ? Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de shampoing bon marché. » La brune l'observa incrédule, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette énergumène ? Elle se rapprocha de lui avec la plus grande menace, elle le frappa avec son index son torse pour le repousser d'elle. Un bon coup de poing lui aurait mis les idées en place.

« Bon marché ? Comme votre façon de vous habiller ? Il n'y a rien de plus ringard, vous portez le nœud papillon ? Je suis sûr que vous avez une grande collection dans des présentoirs. »

« Comment vous le savez ? » Jane roula des yeux. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, hurler.

« Désolée, je ne vous dérange pas au moins. Mais c'est mon laboratoire ici. » Tonna glacialement une voix, celle de Maura, qui semblait être de très mauvaise humeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Il eut un silence de mort, oui la reine des morts y était en grande partie responsable. Son humeur glaciale environna tout ce qui la côtoyait. Elle observa d'un mauvais œil son stagiaire ainsi que la brunette être aussi proche, Jane observa l'homme qui ne semblait pas bouger de sa place, pour l'aider un peu, elle lui asséna un coup de tête, qui le désarçonna et il tomba à la renverse, à la plus grande stupéfaction d'Isles.

« Jane ! » La nommée renifla fortement, son nez avait pris une grande partie du coup, quant à sa victime, il était sonné sur le sol. Une victoire grandiose en sa faveur.

« Je vais bien. Que personne ne s'inquiète. »

« Je vois ça. » Pesta la légiste alors que son amie croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont elle fut regardée, oui elle aurait pu pousser l'autre idiot avec ses mains, mais elle l'avait averti de ne pas empiéter sur son espace, c'était entièrement de sa faute. On n'ennuyait pas Jane Rizzoli sans en payer les conséquences.

« Désolée, j'ai malencontreusement éternué. »

« Tu n'as pas éternuée ! » Commenta dubitative Maura.

« Oh depuis quand tu es une experte en ce sujet ? Oui, c'est vrai, tu à la science infuse, mes excuses. Et puis Kent était trop proche, je l'avais prévenue que c'était dangereux d'être dans les parages, dans mes parages. » L'homme se releva avec l'aide d'Isles, Rizzoli roula des yeux, quel homme se faire battre aussi facilement par une femme.

« Mauviette… minable…» Maugréa l'italienne alors que son amie entendit les paroles et la foudroya du regard. L'italienne ne secoua la tête, elle ne dirait pas pardon, hors de question !

L'assistant se toucha le nez ainsi que le front, sa supérieure hiérarchique inspecta s'il y avait une quelconque blessure, ce serait un préjudice pour Jane. Celle-ci fusilla aussitôt celui qui était de trop, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas sentir l'hostilité. Il se mit à sourire amicalement à sa supérieure et la salua.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna Maura alors que son collaborateur semblait aller mieux.

« Oui, surpris mais en un seul morceau. »

« Dommage… » Pensa la brune alors que la scientifique la fixa du regard. Est-ce qu'elle avait dit ces paroles à haute voix ?

« Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? » Demanda Kent.

« Non ! » Claquèrent en duo les meilleures amies. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le message, qu'il fallait qu'il parte sur le champ.

« Bon, je vais partir faire des recherches sur le sumac vénéneux. »

« Géniale, quelle partie de plaisir… mais bon débarras… » Marmonna l'italienne, alors que Kent se dirigea derrière, et prit place derrière un microscope. Le brun vit qu'on le fixait, il remit ses lunettes et ajouta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me dérangez pas. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort. »

« Non mais je rêve. » Grommela l'italienne. Voici l'art de s'incruster en faisant croire que c'était les autres qui le faisait. « Et Maura, ça te dirait qu'on aille à ton bureau ? Ce sera plus tranquille. »

« Non, je suis très occupée. Une prochaine fois. » Déclara celle-ci avec froideur déconcertante. Jane vit que Kent riait doucement, qu'elle avait envie de le tuer, elle avait son arme de service sur elle, ça aurait rapide. Mais non, elle incarnait la justice. Quelle galère…

« Je ne vous dérangeais pas Drake et toi ? Sinon la prochaine fois, je vous laisserai flirter tranquillement tous les deux. Cependant, je peux toujours vous laisser. » Pesta en murmurant la blonde qui posa ses affaires sur la paillasse de son laboratoire. Rizzoli fut scandalisée, flirter ? Elle ? Après le coup de boule qu'elle avait donné à Kent ? Quel amour ! L'italienne n'avait pas remarqué l'apparence désordonnée de sa comparse, elle portait des vêtements froissés, qu'elle avait utilisés il y a deux jours. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas assortis comme elle l'habitude de le faire. Elle paraissait aussi négligée que l'italienne, mais la dite n'avait rien remarqué. La brunette attrapa l'avant de sa meilleure amie, et elle tira Maura à l'extérieur du laboratoire alors que celle-ci était en train de se débattre.

« Lâche-moi Jane ! » La dite relâcha son amie et poussa sa tête avec son index, Isles fut sous le choc de ce geste.

« Tu es folle Jane ! »

« Folle ?! Moi ? Tu as raison, tu pourrais facilement réussir à me faire perdre la tête ! »

« J'ai cru qu'il ne te plaisait pas, que tu ne ressentais rien pour lui, mais si c'est le contraire. Alors vas-y. » Déclara d'un ton acerbe la légiste. Jane crut en cet instant que son amie était simplement jalouse. Est-ce qu'elle était jalouse qu'elle s'intéresse à cet idiot ? C'était pour cette raison cette mauvaise humeur ? Et dire qu'il y a un bout de temps, elle lui avait parlé de la compétition entre amies pour être avec un homme. Ça n'allait pas se produire pour Kent ? Déjà, la détective n'en voulait pas. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule personne…mais celle-ci était trop aveugle pour le remarquer !

« Est-ce que tu as bu trop de thé aux excréments de panda ? Tu es certaine que tu la pas fumé ou sniffé cette poudre ça a dangereusement touché tes neurones ! Tu te comportes de manière stupide ! Un génie toi ? Je me pose la question ! » Objecta incrédule Jane qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle flirtait avec…avec…avec…elle n'arrivait même pas à dire son nom !

« Je n'ai rien mangé de spéciale ce matin, à part boire un thé. Et puis pourquoi je le fumerais ? Cela perdrait toutes ses saveurs. Et le renfiler, ce serait mauvais la fosse nasale, cela pourrait l'obstruer. Et ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation. »

« Si tu es à ce point désespéré, je te le donne ton assistant, je n'en voulais même pas. Garde-le. Vous aurez des enfants surdoués et un peu bizarre... »

« Allez montre-moi ton nez à force de le blesser, tu devrais faire une chirurgie plastique. » Maura s'approcha de Jane, elle toucha son nez, la brunette attrapa fermement le poignet de son amie, elle la rapprocha encore plus près d'elle, elle la fixa intensément du regard, son amie était gênée par cette si soudaine proximité.

« Jane tu me fais mal. » La nommée éloigna la main de son visage.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai pas mal alors arrête de te préoccuper autant pour des choses aussi insignifiantes. Je vais retourner au travail, ainsi tu pourras souffler un peu et te calmer. Une séance de yoga te fera du bien, fais la position du pingouin, c'est très relaxant. »

« Comment tu connais cette position ? » Demanda sceptique la légiste.

« Ça existe vraiment ? » Commenta surprise Jane.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! »

« Il semblerait…j'ai dû me perdre en route… »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un malheur, c'est bien ton genre de te faire enlever, agresser, blesser- »

« Oh, oh » Calma Rizzoli qui resta toujours abasourdie face à la colère de sa meilleure amie. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait à propos d'hier ?

« Si c'est à cause d'hier…alors je suis désolée d'être partie hier comme une voleuse. Je ne le voulais pas réagir de cette façon puérile. Pardon mais tu m'avais énervée et tu sais que j'ai un mauvais caractère, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dans ce domaine. »

« Je t'ai appelé plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Je me suis fait énormément de soucis quand tu ne répondais pas, j'ai cru qu'un malheur t'était arrivé. Et ce matin, tu m'envoies seulement un désolé ? » La détective se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; oui bon, ce n'était pas la meilleure des excuses, elle devait le reconnaitre. Et quand elle l'avait vu ce matin les nombreux appels, elle avait honte de n'y pas avoir répondu comme une femme courageuse.

« Je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi. » Mentit Rizzoli.

« La prochaine fois, si tu ne supportes plus que je parle de Kent alors ne sort pas une excuse pour partir. » Une excuse pour partir ? Oh, la scientifique pensait que Jane avait sorti une excuse en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. L'italienne prit sur elle pour ne montrer aucune émotion, en autre que l'espièglerie, bien que ce fût vraiment difficile de sourire. Elle avait envie de secouer dans tous les sens son interlocutrice.

« Tu me connais à la perfection, je n'avais guère le choix, tu ne faisais qu'insister, encore et encore. »

« Bon, je ne t'embêterai plus sur ce sujet. Je dois aller à mon bureau. » Maura s'en alla d'un pas décidé alors que sa meilleure amie n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Jane se mit simplement à soupirer et à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ça aurait pu être pire. Puis elle retourna dans ses quartiers.

* * *

« Détective Rizzoli ? » Demanda un de ses collègues policiers qui était venu à sa rencontre. La dite leva la tête de ses documents, et acquiesça. « Il y a une personne qui vous attend à l'accueil. » La brune se mit à froncer des sourcils. Elle se leva et se demanda qui voulait ainsi la voir, surtout à ce moment. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se mit à réfléchir. Elle était soulagée que sa meilleure amie ait pris sa confession d'amour pour une blague de mauvais gout. Cependant, un autre part d'elle, était vraiment triste. Mais au moins, leur amitié restait intacte, et elle ne perdait pas la légiste. C'était l'essentielle.

La porte s'ouvrit, la brunette sortit, elle vit une personne qui la rejoint, et qu'elle aurait préférait ne plus jamais revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oui, je fais des fautes d'orthographe, beaucoup moins que mes premiers textes, une horreur…malgré mon bac littéraire, j'étais plutôt doué en art plastique et langues étrangères, (surtout pour les parler xD ) qu'en littérature ou philosophie…mais on m'a toujours dit que j'avais l'art d'exprimer les sentiments par les mots et l'humour. Merci pour les coms et favoris._

* * *

Maura était une boule de nerf, elle installa ses affaires sur son bureau puis s'assit, elle se remémora de la position douteuse qu'avait eu sa meilleure amie avec son assistant. Si elle n'était pas intervenue à temps, est-ce qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ? Elle grimaça à cette pensée et serra fortement le bord en bois de son plan de travail. Elle soupira quand elle réalisa qu'un de ses ongles était cassé face à sa colère. Elle chercha dans son tiroir un nécessaire de manucure, elle commença à ses couper tous les ongles, afin qu'ils aient tous la même taille puis elle les lima. Une manière de soulager physiquement et mentalement.

Jane disait ouvertement qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme…était-ce vrai ? Pourquoi cela la mettait dans un tel état de contrariété ? Elle poussa un crissement lorsqu'elle se coupa la peau, le sang coula le long de son pouce…elle prit sa trousse de secours pansa sa blessure, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi étourdit…

Était-ce à cause de la théine dans son organisme ? Pourtant elle faisait attention à la proportion à prendre quotidiennement, contrairement à sa collègue accroc au café…elle prit son pouls, il était rapide…plus que la normal, elle se mit à inspirer profondément, et ferma les yeux, elle pensa à une prairie…les images de Jane et elle dans un parc se matérialisa, sa camarade de jeu la poussait avec sa hanche afin de l'empêcher de se concentrer sur sa course, elle lui tira même la langue afin qu'elles fassent une course, la gagnante pouvait demander ce qu'elle souhaitait à la perdante. Isles se mit à sourire puis elle secoua la tête. Non, cela ne fonctionnait pas, son esprit ne cessait de cogiter sur ce qui s'était passé la vieille, son baiser avec Jane, l'emportement de celle-ci. La légiste se toucha les lèvres, oui, elle avait ressenti quelque chose en embrassant la belle italienne ? Amour ? Affection ? Désir ? Tout cela.

Elle devait se clamer. Du yoga ? Rizzoli s'en était moquée mais peut-être était-ce la véritable solution ? La scientifique se mit derrière un paravent près de son bureau, elle retira ses talons haut, et prit un pantalon de sport qu'elle garda en cas de besoin. Prête, la protagoniste aux jades mit la tête au niveau du sol où il y avait un tapi bleu, elle leva les pieds en l'air contre le mur de son bureau, elle se concentra, trente secondes, une minute, cela ne dénouait pas du tout son stress. Elle fit des inspirations et expirations, mais en vain. Non, cela lui donnait simplement une plus forte migraine.

« Maura ! » La nommée allait chuter lourdement lorsqu'une tornade italienne l'interpella. Jane vit que son amie était en difficulté, elle se précipita pour la protéger d'un potentiel danger. Elle parvient à l'attraper à temps par la taille avec ses bras fermes et musclé.

« N'ai pas peur, je te tiens Maur, je vais te faire descendre doucement. » La dite déglutit péniblement et acquiesça, c'était terriblement embarrassant.

« Merci. » La brunette secoua simplement la tête.

Jane s'abaissa doucement en ramenant avec elle son amie, elle la posa doucement sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna Rizzoli alors que son interlocutrice reprit son calme, elle sentit une main contre son épaule, à la rassurer. Maura semblait allait mieux en présence de sa collègue. Elle se mit à sourire.

« Oui, plus de peur que de mal. »

« Je te l'avais dit que le Yoga était dangereux, tu t'étais moquée de moi. Tu vois, tu n'as pas toujours raison. J'aurai dû te filmer pour matérialiser ce moment historique ! » Isles claqua le bras de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venue voir si tu avais le rapport pour la Jane Doe que l'on a trouvée hier dans le lac. »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, je te l'apporterai en main propre dans quelques temps. »

« Cinq minutes ? » Insista la fan des Red Sox.

« Je ne peux te confirmer avec exactitude. Bientôt. »

« Dix minutes ? » Réitéra la brune qui maintenant se moqua de son amie perfectionniste.

« Jane, je ne peux te le promettre, quand j'aurai fini, je l'amènerai, tu sais que je ne peux prévoir par avance. »

« D'accord, d'accord. A tout de suite, dans dix minutes. Aussi, essaye de ne pas te briser ta belle petite tête. Ok ? » Jane s'en alla et Maura se laissa enfin sourire.

* * *

La protagoniste aux émeraude tenta de se distraire avec le travail. Et surtout avec son bouc émissaire Kent. Elle lui faisait faire pas mal d'aller et retour pour le bien de la science. L'homme obéissait docilement, et ne remarqua aucune hostilité de sa supérieure. C'était amusant sur le moment, mais avec le temps, Isles se considéra comme une gamine. Mais qu'avait-elle pour être dans un tel état ? Elle connaissait parfaitement la raison, une grande brune qui utilisait continuellement le sarcasme, et ça l'énervait. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse !

Elle avait vraiment cru que Jane était amoureuse d'elle quand elle lui avait fait ce coup d'éclat la vieille. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle devait l'avouer que cela l'avait surprise. Elle n'avait jamais avouée à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était bisexuelle, qu'elle eût des relations sexuelles avec des femmes, et que son premier amour était aussi une femme. Une enseignante à l'école où elle étudiait lorsqu'elle était en Europe. Depuis, elle s'était seulement intéressée aux hommes. C'était beaucoup moins compliqué. Ils étaient différents des femmes, surtout en ce qui concernait l'émotionnel. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à chaque fois leurs sentiments, quand ils voulaient du sexe, on ne les jugeait pas. Et ça lui avait retournée en plein visage avec ses précédents amants, elle les avait aimés, et ils lui avaient tous brisés le cœur. À chaque fois à ses côtés, il y avait Jane qui la réconfortée avec sa tendresse et ses mots encourageants. Et elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse d'elle, elle avait essayé de mettre en retrait ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, qu'elle était sexuellement et émotionnellement attirés par elle. Que parfois, souvent…elle laissait ses pulsions envahirent leur relation, et que ce n'était pas seulement amicale. Pas pour elle. Pourquoi elle essaya d'initier toutes ses insinuations sur le sexe, l'homosexualité, le désir ? Pour constater ses réactions. Elle toucha son ventre où avait serrée sa forte, puissante, magnifique, attentionnée italienne.

Quand elle la complimentait sur sa beauté, qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras, qu'elle la regardait avec la plus belle merveille du monde, Jane savait pertinemment qu'elle était incapable de mentir, et cependant, elle l'avait facilement fait pendant toutes ses années. Et juste pouvoir espérer que son béguin puisse rendre son attirance, ça l'avait chamboulée. Et le lendemain, la voir s'amuser autant avec son stagiaire comme si de rien n'était, ce fut de trop ! Et elle osait lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, ? Si c'était réellement le cas, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas brisé la main quand il lui avait touché sa chevelure, ou pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit dans son langage brut de partir ? Bon, il y a eu ce coup de tête…mais qui arriva trop tard. Oui elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié de voir cette démonstration d'affection sur son lieu de travail. Et quand elle l'avait taquinée que l'homme l'aimait, c'était pour rire, comme sa camarade le faisait souvent à ses dépens. Qui aurait pu imaginer que cela se retourna contre elle ?

La légiste se mit à jurer quand elle fait une rature sur un rapport, elle arracha la page sans réfléchir, elle haïssait les erreurs, tout devait être parfait à ses yeux, et elle recommença de nouveau. Elle aurait pu l'écrire sur l'ordinateur, mais elle avait besoin d'écrire, de se distraire, et sur son ordinateur, il y aura cette tentation d'aller sur Internet, et de s'acheter encore des chaussures. Elle en avait déjà commandé une dizaine de apire ces dernières semaines. Bien que cela ne l'empêcha de le faire sur une application qu'elle avait téléchargée sur son smartphone. Jane se moquerait bien d'elle. Et de nouveau, elle pensait à sa belle et ennuyante italienne. Et comme par hasard, elle recevait un message de celle-ci sur son téléphone.

* * *

 ** _-Maur je t'attends._**

 ** _-Je n'ai pas encore fini !_**

 ** _-Mais tu as dit dix minutes, elles sont passées. J'ai pu prendre un beignet à la boulangerie, enfin, c'est Frankie qui est allé le chercher, je l'ai simplement mangé. Très bon. Mieux que tes galettes sans saveur au riz..._**

 ** _-Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi. Aussi ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé les beignets, c'est riche en glucose et acides gras saturés._**

 ** _-Ouais. Aussi, je suis encore désolée de la manière dont je me suis comportée. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. (Tu as remarqué que pour une fois je n'ai pas écris phonétique ; D au moins tu n'auras pas à me demander qu'est-ce que chaque mots veulent dire, on n'en aurait pas fini de la journée xD)_**

La blonde se mit à rire, oui elle détestait qu'on maltraite le langage que ce soit par l'oral ou par l'écrit. Et les premiers messages qu'envoyait sa meilleure lui étaient complètement incompréhensibles. Elle devait à chaque demandé ce que voulait dire les trois/quatre mots qui constitués le semblant de phrase.

 ** _-Ce n'est pas grave. Je me suis emportée pour rien. Et si on déjeuneait ce midi ensemble, à ce petit restaurant près du commissariat ? (tête contente)_**

 ** _-xD. Maura, on n'écrit pas les emoticones._**

 ** _-Ça veut dire quoi xD et ;D ? Une erreur de frappe ? Aussi, tu as oublié de mettre une majuscule au début de ta phrase._**

 ** _-lol ! :^), bon je te donnerai des cours particuliers pour écrire des sms parce que tu en as réellement besoin. Aussi je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi. J'ai des projets. Je te laisse. +_**

La scientifique se mit à froncer des sourcils, c'était quoi ce + et ce :^) et lol ? Mais le plus important, quels projets avaient sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de l'éviter volontairement ? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait encore ? Pourtant c'était à elle d'être fâchée. Et de nouveau, la légiste écrit une insanité sur son rapport. Jane ! Tu n'es une gamine ! Était bien écrit en gros et en rouge sur une feuille blanche, elle n'allait pas le mettre dans son rapport, qui serait la gamine ? Honteuse, Isles déchira en plusieurs morceaux son papier. Elle devait faire attention avec le papier, bien qu'il soit recyclé, il ne fallait pas le gaspiller. Tout était la faute de Jane Rizzoli ! Comme toujours.

* * *

 ** _13 heures trente. Au domicile de la légiste._**

Maura se débattit avec la clé de sa porte d'entrée, elle avait oublié son portefeuille chez elle, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle préfère le chercher lorsqu'elle était en période de déjeuner. Elle commençait à ne plus supporter la situation. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, mais surtout peur, elle se rendit compte que la porte de son domicile était ouverte. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main pour trouver une arme de défense. Elle trouva un stylo plume mont blanc, qu'elle ne préféra pas abîmer. C'était un cadeau de sa mère. Elle chercha de nouveau, elle trouva sa bombe à poivre que lui avait offert sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et vit par l'entrebâillement une silhouette accroupie sur le sol, bien voyant en son champ de vision. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle reconnut parfaitement la personne, la silhouette ainsi que sa longue chevelure charbon.

« Jane ? » La dite sursauta, elle se retourna en se faisant glisser sur le sol d'un demi-tour. A genou, elle avait en main un écrin noir et de son autre main une bague de fiançailles.


	5. Chapter 5

« Oh merde ! »

« Jane ! » Réprimanda Isles par le langage injurieux qu'elle employait alors qu'elle était toujours aussi choquée de voir la brunette dans cette position, celle-ci semblait être emprise par la douleur.

« Ahhh… Ma jambe…ma jambe…je ne la sens plus… j'ai des crampes…ah la vieillesse…je suis vieille… » Couina la brunette, celle-ci mit rapidement l'anneau dans sa boite originelle, puis la mise dans la poche de sa veste, en sécurité. Elle tenta par la suite de se relever avec la plus grande peine, elle ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche. Maura l'aida à se mettre sur pied, et la tient contre elle, Rizzoli l'en remercia. Puis elle s'épousseta la poussière qui était sur son pantalon noir.

« Jane une crampe ne correspond pas au vieillissement cellulaire. Ce sont les sportifs qui sont plus adaptés à en avoir. Une crampe correspond à une contraction musculaire douloureuse, incontrôlable et transitoire. Une crampe se différencie d'une contracture qui perdure durant un temps plus prolonger. Les crampes surviennent fréquemment au cours de l'effort ou juste à la fin de celui-ci, et concernent majoritairement les muscles striés, à commande volontaire, essentiellement les muscles des membres, notamment des membres inférieurs. Une crampe survient brutalement et dure de quelques secondes à plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître sans aucune séquelle. »

« Je crois que j'ai abimé mon pantalon en tournant de la sorte… ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'abime un de mes vêtements… » Grommela la détective qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation à crampes, elle constata un trou béant au niveau du genou, elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle se change, bien qu'il lui soit arrivée d'être dans un pire état lorsqu'elle poursuivait un criminel. À sa plus grande stupéfaction, sa meilleure amie se mit en face d'elle, elle fut accroupie, et elle était en train de masser le long de sa cuisse endormie.

« Mau…Maura…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégaya l'italienne alors qu'elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir, elle l'avait déjà imaginé dans cette position mais voilà, c'était dans un rêve très dénudé et physique.

« Je te soulage. » Le regard pétillant de son interlocutrice n'arrangea rien, Jane souhaitait dire que ce fut le contraire, qu'elle n'était pas à l'apaiser avec tous ces gestes…. Elle cacha ses mains devant son visage.

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Tu es en train de prier ? » Questionna interloquer la légiste.

« Oui pour mon salut ! Maura, arrête, c'est bon. Je vais mieux ! » Rizzoli s'éloigna quand son amie avait dangereusement approché ses mains expertes plus haut que nécessaire.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça avec un homme…sauf si c'est réciproque… »

« Pourquoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Oh, d'une- ? » Jane mit ses mains devant la bouche de la scientifique, la connaissant, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite. La fan des red Sox toussa en s'étouffant presque.

« Oh euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Maur ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Jane. »

« Oui mais je te l'ai posé la première. » Insista la brunette alors qu'elle fronçait des sourcils à sa propre interrogation. Pourquoi elle était venue ici ? Parce qu'elle habitait ici voyons, et elle se disait détective ! Enfin, elle avait une raison de sa présence que Maura ne devait pas savoir, mais au final, elle connaîtrait toute la vérité. Vive sa discrétion !

« J'avais oublié quelque chose. Je suis venu le chercher pendant ma pause déjeuner »

« Pardon, je suis juste surprise de te voir ici. Chez toi…maintenant…ouais…C'est tout…heu…je vais y aller… »

« Jane…la bague que tu avais en main, c'est celle de Casey ? Celle qui t'avait donnée ? » Questionna la châtain avec une boule au ventre, est-ce que sa meilleure amie n'a pas pu s'en détacher, tout comme de son premier amour ? Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas mentionnée ? Est-ce qu'elle lui cachait la vérité depuis longtemps ? Maura se sentit tout simplement trahie de la pire des façons.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas celle de Casey, je lui ai déjà rendu depuis bien longtemps. Tu étais même là. Et puis c'est ta bague, pas la mienne. » Jane montra le bijou, puis elle referma aussi le boîtier, et elle se mit sa main devant sa bouche à cette divulgation, elle commettait erreur sur erreur. Elle devait partir, le plus vite possible. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais fut retenu par l'arrière de sa veste. Rizzoli tapa du pied sur le sol, elle aurait dû faire semblant d'avoir une urgence. Téléphone ? Oui ! Brillante idée ! Elle le prit de sa poche.

« Allo ? Rizzoli. Oh j'arrive. » La détective vit que son amie ne croyait pas à sa mascarade, normalement, elle aurait eu aussi un coup de fil.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Jane. Aussi je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais partir sans avoir la moindre explication. »

« Quoi ? Je dois te demander la permission maintenant ? » Se moqua Jane en se retournant et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Oui. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. Tu sais que j'en suis incapable. Donc tu disais que c'était…ma…ma bague ? Mais je n'ai pas conscience d'en avoir une de la sorte…de fiançailles en plus… » Bégaya la légiste qui essaya de se remémorer ses nombreux bijoux. Et celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de ses biens. Elle s'en rappellerait si c'était le cas…

« Bon, je suis visiblement obligée de tout t'expliquer… »

« Oui, il serait préférable pour toi. » Confirma la légiste, qui invita sa meilleure amie à s'asseoir sur le canapé, mais la dite refusa, prétextant préférer rester debout. Débout, la brunette semblait extrêmement nerveuse, mais une main rassurante caressa la sienne, afin de la calmer.

« C'est une bague… qui a été acheté en fin de matinée pour…toi…je suis allée à plusieurs bijouteries et dans toute la moitié de la ville…et moi qui déteste faire du shopping, j'ai été servie…les vendeuses sont prêtes à tout pour avoir leur commission…j'ai dû montrer ma plaque pour qu'elles arrêtent de me harceler… » Marmonna la brune, alors que son interlocutrice digérait avec difficulté les informations. Cependant, savoir que Jane lui avait acheté une bague de fiançailles la mettait dans un état d'euphorie. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de dire oui. Elle ne croyait pas que Jane puisse lui demander sa main, enfin de la sorte…alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué explicitement son amour, ses sentiments envers elle, c'était si soudain…et…irréaliste, alors elle attendit avec impatience la suite de l'explication, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait mieux :

« Donc j'ai vu cette merveille en vitrine et elle t'allait parfaitement, d'une grande beauté et pureté, j'y connais rien en bijou. Mais après, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que la bague soit au moins à ta taille avant de te l'offrir, ou tu peux faire changer la taille plus tard…mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux qu'elle t'aille à la perfection quand tu la porterais la première fois. Alors je suis allée à l'étage, et j'ai pris une autre de tes bagues pour mesurer la taille, et c'est un peu plus grand…donc, je suis redescendue, et maladroite que je suis, j'ai fait tomber l'écrin sur le sol…alors je me suis mise à chercher sur le sol, et je suis restée à quatre pattes, ça fait mal à force. Puis tu es arrivée, et tu m'as vue. Je fus surprise tout comme toi. » Ria maladroitement Rizzoli, alors qu'elle grimaçait à son explication. Isles se fit à réfléchir et déclara :

« Pourquoi m'offrir une bague de fiançailles ? »

« En général, on en offre une lorsque l'on veut faire une demande en mariage, déclarer son amour à la personne qu'on aime et aimera le restant de ses jours. Et c'est complètement raté. L'effet de surprise, et bien, il n'y en a plus. Normalement, tu aurais dû recevoir cette bague ce soir, lors d'un dîner romantique dans un grand restaurant. Il y aurait eu de la musique, des bougies, des fleurs ; et tout le tralala…ce n'est pas vrai…j'ai tout gâchée… je viens de dévoiler toute la surprise…quelle horreur ! Je suis comme ma mère ! Une vraie commère… » Soupira anéantie Jane en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main alors que Maura se leva, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne cherche pas la perfection Jane, tout ce que je souhaite c'est recevoir un tel bijou par la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Et qu'importe le lieu, ou ce que nous faisons. Si je l'aime à ce point, alors qu'importent les circonstances, je lui dirai oui. Même si la demande est faite à l'entrée de ma maison et qu'après on mange une pizza en regardant la télévision, c'est parfait pour moi. » La détective semblait comme soulagée à cette révélation, elle observa sa meilleure amie avec la plus grande affection possible. Puis elle toucha la joue de la scientifique, qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant quand cette main froide lui donna tant de chaleur.

« Jack a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. Il sera heureux. »

« Jack ? » Questionna perdue Isles alors que sa meilleure amie fronça des sourcils, elle avait espéré qu'il ne revienne jamais dans leur vie, qu'il disparaisse au fin fond de la cambrousse mais la manière dont Maura prononcé tendrement son prénom, elle eut le cœur brisé. Il semblerait qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié alors qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Oui, il est arrivé ce matin au commissariat alors qu'il venait de rentrer du nouveau Mexique, bonne nouvelle, il n'est plus recherché par les autorités. » Sinon Jane l'aurait arrêté et jeté la clé de sa cellule dans l'océan. « Il m'a fait demander de le rejoindre à l'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas t'abandonner sans se battre, il a dit qu'il allait le regretter, alors il m'a demandé conseil pour choisir ta bague. Il voulait faire sa demande…surprise… pour ce soir…que j'ai fait tout rater…, il allait t'envoyer des roses ainsi qu'un mot pour que tu le rejoignes…j'ai encore tout gâché… » Gémit Jane, alors que sa comparse semblait comme être déçue mais surtout peinée par cette dernière révélation.


	6. Chapter 6

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin, une question, un lectrice m'a demandé la traduction de realization, l'histoire était initialement en français, je l'avais traduite en anglais. Souhaitez-vous que je la publie sur ce site?

* * *

Maura était depuis plusieurs minutes en pleine réflexion. Elle était totalement perdue, elle ne savait que dire, que répondre, que faire. Pourtant tout semblait être merveilleux, l'atmosphère était romantique, la cuisine française qu'elle appréciait les saveurs délicieuses, le vin rouge de qualité qui éveilla ses papilles expertes. Elle devait normalement être sur un petit nuage…non ?

Cependant, elle sentait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop, non, qu'elle était de trop, mais surtout, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle voulait partir, fuir en courant sans se retourner. Mais elle n'arriva pas à réagir, elle était comme bloquée sur cette chaise, dans ce lieu.

« Maura ? » Lui demanda la voix soucieuse de Jack, qui lui toucha délicatement sa main, la légiste sursauta légèrement, et elle essaya de se remettre en son état normal. Elle retira sa main de la présence de l'homme. Cette affection l'irritait. Elle observa longuement la bague posée sur la table, juste devant ses yeux verts, elle observait celui qu'elle avait aimé, elle aurait pu partir avec lui au Nouveau Mexique s'il lui avait fait la demande, elle aurait pu l'épouser, et avoir des enfants avec lui…néanmoins, aujourd'hui, c'était différent dans sa tête. Ce n'était plus l'homme idéal et parfait à ses yeux. Certes, il restait le même qui l'avait quitté il y a quelques mois, à part qu'il avait une barbe en plus. Il était exactement le même. Toutefois, ce n'était plus son cas. C'était lui qui été parti, il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle à ce jour…maintenant il lui demandé de l'épouser ? Aussi facilement ?

« Désolée, tu m'as dit quelque chose ? » L'homme se pinça les lèvres. Il semblerait que sa demande ait vraiment pris de court Isles, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il imaginait. Peut-être que c'était soudain, qu'il était venu de nulle part, et voilà qu'il lui demandait d'être sienne après tout ce temps.

« Non, pour ma demande, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre immédiatement, je suis encore à Boston pour une semaine. Alors prends ton temps. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Interrogea la légiste.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ta demande aujourd'hui ? »

« Car…je ne pouvais d'embarquer dans mes problèmes, que tu deviennes une fugitive avec moi, ce n'est pas une vie, tu mérites beaucoup mieux. »

« Et si… »

« Si ? »

« Je ne veux pas me marier… »

« Alors je l'accepterai. J'attendrai que tu me le disses, je ne te soumettrai à aucune pression. C'est ton choix. » La scientifique voulait lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longuement, qu'elle savait déjà sa réponse dans son coeur, qu'il ne fallait seulement qu'elle le dise clairement. Non. Toutefois, quand elle vit l'air meurtrit de son ancien compagnon, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre ainsi, pas après la relation qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles.

« D'accord. » Sourit de manière forcée la légiste. Elle observa discrètement dans son sac à main son téléphone portable pour l'heure, ainsi que ses messages, mais rien. Elle espérait que Jane lui laisse un message…Jane…elle se mit discrètement à soupirer. Elle continua d'écouter distraitement son interlocuteur et d'entretenir poliment la conversation tandis que son regard s'égarait vers les ruelles extérieures.

 _Jane…_

 _Pendant ce temps._

Jane était au comptoir de sa cuisine, elle s'était préparée des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Elle se dirigea vers son balcon et observa le ciel.

« Maura…tu as certainement accepté la demande en mariage de Jack…mes félicitations, tu mérites d'être heureuse…je suis contente pour toi…non, je mens, je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec ce sale type ! Mais souhaitant ton bonheur, je ne dirais rien. » La brunette rentra à son domicile. Elle éteignit le feu et jeta les pâtes carbonisées à la poubelle.

 ** _Une heure plus tard._**

Isles se trouva sur son canapé, les pieds libres de ses talons hauts. Elle serra dans ses bras un coussin. Elle avait le regard enfoui sur le plafond. Soudainement, la lumière l'aveugla, et elle détourna la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention que quelqu'un ait franchi son domicile. Non, elle était si éprise de ses réflexions que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Maura ? » La dite réalisa finalement qu'une personne s'était installée à ses côtés, elle vit que ce fut Angela. Celle-ci semblait s'inquiéter du temps de réponse de la légiste. Comme elle était désarçonnée par une nouvelle… « Tout va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… j'en sais rien… »

« Maura, tu sais que pour moi tu es une seconde fille, tu peux tout me dire. » Déclara la matriarche en massant l'épaule d'Isles. La concernée inspira profondément, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier, autre qu'avec Jane. C'était même difficile pour elle d'exprimer ses émotions, surtout quand elle ne pouvait pas les analyser. Elle avait besoin de tout éclaircir.

« Jack m'a demandé en mariage. »

« Jack ? Il est de retour à Boston ? Depuis quand ? »

« Oui, il est de retour et cela depuis quelques jours, enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. » Angela entendit parfaitement le ton accusateur de son interlocutrice.

« Oh ! Mes félicitations ! » S'exclama enthousiaste la mère de famille qui observa l'annuaire de Maura. Mais aucune bague en vue, elle la remarqua aussitôt sur la table basse, la boite était fermée. « Enfin, tu ne sembles pas être heureuse. »

« Je devrais l'être en recevant une bague, n'est-ce pas ? » La légiste questionna alors que son interlocutrice soupirait :

« Je dois l'avouer que lorsque Frank m'a demandé en mariage, c'était parce que j'étais enceinte. Donc, je n'étais pas non plus ravie. Mais je pense que pour toi c'est différent. Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes. »

« … comment peut-on savoir que cette personne est la bonne personne, qu'elle est celle qui finira sa vie avec nous, et si on se trompait ? »

« On ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'il peut se produire dans l'avenir ma chérie, on peut se marier, et être heureux pendant un certain temps, puis après les sentiments disparaissent…ou ils sont remplacés par la colère, la rancœur…ou d'autres couples finissent leur vie ensemble jusqu'à la mort. On ne peut jamais savoir, il faut juste écouter son cœur. Est-ce que tu aimes Jack ? »

« Oui. Mais pas autant que je ne le pensais. Auparavant, j'aurai dit oui sans hésiter, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de ne plus le voir, s'il n'était pas revenu en ville, je m'en sortirai bien. » Confessa la scientifique en passant ses doigts sur ses paupières endormies.

« Alors tu as déjà ta réponse, il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Jane par le passé, a eu une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, et je ne l'ai jamais pu l'acceptée, et je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute si elle rate continuellement sa vie sentimentale. Si j'avais accepté qu'elle soit avec Erica, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas déchantée dans sa vie personnelle. »

« Erica ? » Questionna surprise Maura, elle n'avait pas l'impression que cela soit un prénom masculin.

« Oui Erica…c'était la petite amie de Jane lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans. Et c'était son premier amour. » Maura semblait étonnée par cette révélation. Jane avait eu une relation avec une femme ? Mais pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?


	7. Chapter 7

Jane était allongée sur son lit, dans l'obscurité totale de sa chambre, qui lui paraissait davantage plus froide et vide qu'à l'habitude. Elle observa de nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone portable, seule la lumière de l'appareil éclaira sa tanière. Après un réglage temporaire de sa vision, elle vit qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées. Sa meilleure amie devait bien profiter la soirée avec son Jack. Oui ils devaient rires, sourires et être sur leur petit nuage après que Maura ait accepté sa demande en mariage…et ensuite, ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble…cette vision la fit grogner. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas sincèrement à se réjouir pour sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi elle avait cette boule infecte dans la gorge, et que sa deuxième bière qui jonchaient à ses côtés ne semblait pas lui donner aucun plaisir. Non, à chaque gorgée, elle éprouvait du dégoût, de l'écœurement. Et puis elle ne supportait plus de se lever toutes les demi-heures pour aller se vider la vessie.

Elle se remémora le moment où son amie était en larmes lorsqu'elle avait vu sa bague de fiançailles, et qu'elle lui avait avouée qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait exactement dans sa place, elle allait faire exactement la même chose. Sourire, et lui dire qu'elle était heureuse pour elle, alors qu'en réalité elle avait extrêmement peur. Elle n'allait pas pleurer ou fuir mais être seulement une bonne amie, l'encourager, être à ses côtés pendant qu'elle en avait la possibilité.

Jane savait qu'en étant mariée, la légiste s'éloignerait irrémédiablement d'elle, elle formerait une nouvelle famille, elle n'en ferait plus partie. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle lui demanderait d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, avait-elle la force d'accepter ? Son cœur non, mais sa volonté oui.

Oui elle était effrayée qu'Isles parte définitivement hors de Boston, qu'elle se retrouva seule, qu'elle n'avait plus la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde continuellement à ses côtés comme elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude. La détective remarqua finalement ce qui était évident mais qui l'avait aveuglé depuis toujours. La scientifique a toujours été là à ses côtés…lorsqu'elle apprit, le divorce de ses parents, l'alcoolisme de son frère, le cancer de son père. Puis les moments difficiles, elle avait continuellement cherché à lui rendre sourire, elle lui offrait des attentions, que jamais ces anciens prétendants lui avaient donné. Qui était là quand il y avait eu Hoyt ? Quand elle avait perdu son bébé ? Maura, ce fut toujours elle. Et c'était seulement avec elle, qu'elle faisait des activités et choses stupides mais aussi amusantes qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en premier lieu. Faire un marathon, se badigeonner de boue, et elle pouvait continuer encore plus longuement cette liste. Elle devait tout à cette femme merveilleuse, et parfois, elle sentit qu'elle ne la méritait pas, que peut être que Jack allait mieux prendre soin d'elle…qu'il allait l'éloigner de tous les malheurs et crimes de Boston. Peut-être qu'il la ferait moins pleurer qu'elle, que ce soit leur dispute horrible à cause de Paddy, ou son saut du pont pour sauver un innocent.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. C'est du gâchis pour cette excellente bière, et la rejeter de ton estomac ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. » La brunette dont la tête roula en arrière, s'écroula sur le sol comme une crêpe bien bruyante. L'esprit était un peu plus clair, enfin si c'était réellement possible dans son état, elle vit une personne qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir, elle reconnut cette voix qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet pour être certaine.

« Je dois vraiment être très mal pour te voir. Et dire que je rêvais de te voir pour de vrai, et non à cause du fruit de mon imagination. »

« Il semblerait que je sois la représentation de ton inconscience. »

« Mince, si j'avais su plus tôt que mon inconscience c'était toi Barry. » Ria amèrement la brunette, alors qu'elle se releva en se dirigeant vers son canapé, et elle s'écroula dessus comme une masse. Son coéquipier la suivit dans le salon et s'assit aux côtés de l'italienne.

« Comme c'est bordélique ici, une chose qui ne change pas chez toi. »

« Mon inconscience se manifeste visiblement rarement et c'est déjà les critiques ? Je crois même que c'est la première fois que ma conscience me parle. Dommage, j'aurai fait moins de conneries dans ma vie. »

« Mais c'est ton charme de faire le pitre, les bourdes, le clown. » Remarqua l'ancien coéquipier en riant alors que sa comparse ne semblait pas vraiment s'amuser.

« Je ne me maquille pas autant que ça… ni si mal. » Bouda Rizzoli en faisant la moue alors que son ami se mit de nouveau à rire. La détective savait que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas réel, que Frost ne pouvait pas être là à lui parler, à lui faire la leçon, il n'était plus de ce monde, il était mort il y a des mois. Cependant, elle se sentait bien…mieux…qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait terriblement…. Elle avait envie de pleurer dans ses bras, de ne plus le quitter.

« Tu as bien utilisée un bâton de rouge à lèvre périmé pour l'agent Dean. » A ce souvenir, l'italienne roula des yeux, oui, elle avait été stupide. Sa mère avait dû l'hypnotiser pendant son sommeil afin qu'elle se couvre en ridicule pour draguer sans vergogne cet agent fédéral.

« Je m'excuse, mais je n'ai eu aucun problème avec ! Et puis il était normal. »

« Oui. Je pense que c'était la deuxième fois que tu l'utilisais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas recommencé depuis. On avait l'impression que tu avais dévorée un pot de peinture, ce rouge…j'en ai des frissons d'effroi… »

« Oh ça va ! » Maugréa la brune en jetant un cousin en direction de l'apparition, qui prit le coussin à travers de son corps sans disparaître.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien, et je sais pourquoi. Un mot, non, un prénom : Maura. » Continua Barry avec un ton serein.

« Bravo mon inconscience, mais il faut dire que tu me connais, vu que tu es moi, sous l'image de mon ancien coéquipier, qui me connait bien aussi...tout le monde me connait dans cette histoire. Donc…ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire. »

« Jane, Jane, Jane…que vais-je faire de toi ? Parle le lui. » La dite se massa les tempes, elle commençait à avoir un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle se releva et piétina vers la salle de bain pour prendre de l'aspirine, ensuite, elle s'aspergea d'eau le visage. Elle leva son regard vers le miroir, et sursauta quand elle vit derrière elle Barry en train de secouer la tête. Elle se tient la poitrine.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu cherches toujours à fuir quand il concerne tes sentiments, et ça n'a pas l'air de changer. Tu as peur de te livrer, ce n'est pas une faiblesse Jane. »

« Tu me connais bien…moi ? » La brunette fronçait des sourcils à la direction de la conversation…qu'elle se donnait à elle-même…il semblerait qu'elle a totalement perdue la tête.

« Tu n'as pas perdue la tête. »

« Tu peux lire mes pensées…non, je ne préfère pas demander, juste parler avec toi…moi…oh…ma tête n'est pas prête… »

« Et si je le pouvais, je te secouerai dans tous les sens. Mais je ne peux pas, mais vu ta tête, tu as l'air d'avoir mal au cœur, alors je m'en contenterai grandement. » La brunette se retourna fatiguée, puis elle retourna de nouveau dans le salon, elle alluma la télévision, puis essaya de se concentrer. Toutefois, elle avait cette présence qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher du regard. Elle essaya de s'en distraire mais en vain.

« Tu peux t'en aller ? » Ordonna sèchement Rizzoli.

« Tu le souhaites vraiment ? »

« … »

« Alors appelle Maura, et je pars. Tu verras, tout ira bien. Tu es Jane Rizzoli. Une battante. Forte. Intelligente. Et tu aimes Maura. Alors fonce ! Je ne vais pas t'expliquer les raisons, tu les connais déjà. » Jane mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait pas avoir recours à cette alternative. C'était quoi cette situation qu'elle s'imposait elle-même ? Mais pouvait-elle rester ainsi à ne rien faire ?

« Si elle me rejette ? » Répondit une toute petite voix faible et meurtrie.

« Alors tu pourras tourner la page, peux-tu avoir ces remords jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, te dire et si tu avais avoué tes sentiments, et si elle m'aimait et si ? Aussi tu as conscience que Maura ne te rejettera pas si elle ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que les tiens. Elle t'aimera toujours. » Rizzoli prit avec un moment d'hésitation son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis elle composa le numéro qui était mémorisé dans les trois premiers de la liste de ses favoris, c'était évidemment le premier après celui de sa mère. Elle se leva de sa place, et vit que Barry n'était plus là quand la ligne se mit à sonner. Elle dit un merci, et tu me manques mon ami, puis elle prit sa veste ainsi que ses clés, elle ne mit pas de chaussettes lorsqu'elle enfila sa vieille paire de basket. Puis elle sortit de son appartement alors que le vent souffla fortement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne sa meilleure amie, qu'elle la voit en face à face, mais elle devait déjà entendre sa voix pour ne pas perdre sa résolution qui était si volatile. Un rien et elle pouvait rebrousser chemin.

« Maura…je dois te parler… » Dit la fan des Red Sox, alors que son interlocutrice venait tout juste de prendre l'appel.

« Jane ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? » De l'inquiétudes transmit dans les paroles, l'italienne se mit à sourire.

« Je vais bien, enfin, cela dépendra de la suite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Écoutes-moi Maur, je sais qu'il est tard, que tu es surement occupée avec…Jack… cependant, c'est très important, je ne peux plus me taire. Nous sommes peut-être les meilleures amies, mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas aussi proches que je le pensais, on arrive pas à s'avouer certaines chose… je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec Jack…merde, je suis pas douée pour ça. »

« Jane, je… moi aussi j'aimerai qu'on parle de nous…je ne veux pas me marier avec- »

« Maura, laisse-moi terminer, sinon je ne pourrais plus continuer, je n'aurais plus la force. Tu sais, quand tu es venue chez moi hier, et bien…non… » La brunette s'arrêta soudainement de parler, elle vit une femme avec une poussette traverser le passage piéton qui était en face d'elle. Une voiture était en train de foncer sur eux, il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, elle ne pensa pas à ses actions, elle réagit seulement à l'instinct, comme toujours. Elle lâcha son téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le sol, puis elle se précipita en face du danger. Et il y eut les klaxonnements désordonnés, des crissements sourds de pneu ainsi que les cries en fond sonore, ainsi qu'une violente explosion. Ceci alerta du danger à la légiste, qui hurla à l'intérieur de son combiné le nom de Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

_Actuellement j'écris une ff R &I du **Angst/Hurt/Confort** , je publierai certainement le prologue, ainsi je verrai si cela vous plait ou non. Merci pour les commentaires, favoris, suivis._

* * *

Elle resta un long moment, assise sur son lit, elle s'ennuyait à mourir ! Elle n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Elle était une femme d'inaction en ce moment… elle soupirait…encore…elle serait bientôt une championne à ce jeu…

Elle ne fit que toucher du bout des doigts cette fine ouverture bien persistante, qui traversa le contour qui longeait le long de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Son autre bras était enveloppé dans un plâtre, qu'elle haïssait déjà la présence envahissante et bien contraignante, comme elle allait ouvrir sa bouteille de bière maintenant ? Elle pouvait se débrouiller avec la pizza et le café avec son autre main. Cette cicatrice ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer, elle ne devait pas en être dégoûtée, elle avait sauvé en échange deux personnes innocente, ce bébé et sa mère. On la nommait de héro, elle vit les bouquets de fleur, cependant, elle n'avait fait seulement ce qui lui semblait juste. Elle se mit à sourire en grand quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, elle se doutait de qui était présent. Surtout qu'après qu'elle dit d'entrer, il y avait cette longue hésitation. Sa mère ne se serait certainement pas gênée pour entrer sans aucune permission. Elle avait bien poussé le médecin au sol pour lui parler et voir si tout allait bien.

« Maura ? Je sais que tu es là, et il serait préférable que tu ne restes pas dehors, ou on va te prendre pour une folle, ou coupable de quelque chose de grave envers sa femme…et les infirmières sont des commères, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » La porte s'ouvrit brusquement comme elle se referma. La légiste dont les pommettes s'étaient éclaircies, rejoint sa taquine d'amie. Elle n'allait pas la lâcher avec cette histoire. La vieille, elle avait la peur de sa vie, quand sa meilleure amie avait fait sa demi déclaration d'amour, et qu'elle avait entendu ce qui paraissait être un grave accident, elle crut devenir folle. Elle avait tout laissé en plan pour chercher la brunette. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas où celle-ci se trouvait, alors elle avait appelé tous les l'hôpitaux de la ville, contacté Korsak, et on lui avait mentionnée un grave accident dont un mort. Et le monde d'Isles sombra en un instant. Ce ne pouvait être l'italienne, elle le sentirait au fond de son être si elle n'était plus là. Et puis elle l'avait trouvé, en cherchant partout. Et la voici, en un morceau, bien qu'elle soit blessée à l'avant-bras, et qu'elle ait des écorchures, Jane était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait et pas plus.

La brune crut que la scientifique allait lui faire la leçon, ou lui crier dessus de son inconscience, mais elle se fit emporter par une embrassade passionnée. Rizzoli ressentait les tremblements de ce corps qui lui semblait si fragile alors que c'était elle la patiente. Elle serra de son unique bras valide la scientifique, qui se recula brusquement, essayant de se montrer impassible, elle essuya rapidement avec son pouce des larmes qui menaçait de se dévoiler. Maintenant que tout allait mieux, Maura avait une apparence plus présentable malgré qu'elle gardât intact le noir sous ses yeux. La vieille, Isles ne voulait pas pleurer, ou paraître…hystérique, bien qu'elle l'eût été en demandant où était sa meilleure amie. Mais c'était sans compter à l'obstination de lionne de la scientifique, et sa suicidaire de meilleure amie se mit à froncer des sourcils en observant le sol lorsqu'elle était dans les urgences. La châtain ne portait pas de chaussure à ses pieds, et vu ce qu'il restait de ses collants ; Rizzoli s'abstient de faire un trait d'humour. Il semblerait que la légiste ait couru pieds nues pour la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir qu'elle soit prête à la retrouver par n'importe quel moyen, ou si elle devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir inquiété de la sorte. Maintenant, c'était un autre jour, une autre histoire.

* * *

« Jane. Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai parlé à ton médecin, il m'a parlait de ton bras cassé, ainsi qu'écorchure superficiel sur le dos, et le visage. » Opter pour la neutralité était une excellente échappatoire pour Maura qui ne voulait pas faire elle-même une auscultation approfondit pour être certaine du bien-être de son amie.

« Alors ma femme est finalement de retour ? Je m'inquiétais qu'elle soit partie avec un autre homme alors que je suis en convalescence…un chirurgien gastrologue, ou je ne sais qu'elle médecine passionnante pour certaine…ça aurait été terrible…pour moi… » Sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire Jane en voyant sa meilleure amie froncer des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Maura Isles Rizzoli, comment peux-tu m'oublier ? Je suis ta femme, enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit au médecin, Jack va être jaloux... » Il y avait une pointe d'amertume à l'autre moitié de la phrase. Néanmoins, Jane faisait mine de se réjouir pour sa collègue.

« Je n'avais guère le choix. Tu le sais très bien, seuls les proches peuvent voir les patients, et notre amitié ne semble pas assez satisfaire le protocole médical. Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux. » Se justifia aussitôt sur la défensive la scientifique d'un air embarrassé, alors que sa comparse continuait de jubiler, car bien qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était. Bien que maintenant, elle n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode, mais d'un zombie. Légiste et un…zombie ? Mais c'était une association parfaite ! Un beau mélange, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est franchement vexant de dire que tu n'avais pas le choix de te marier avec moi, je ne t'ai jamais forcée, et je ne t'ai jamais fait ma demande. Et je me prends déjà ça au visage ? Que vous êtes cruelle docteur Isles Rizzoli... » La châtain semblait être scandalisée par cette remarque, elle pinça la taille de la brune, qui se mit à pousser un gémissement d'inconfort.

« Ce n'est pas amusant ! »

« Mince ! Maintenant je regrette, j'avais dit à Casey que j'ai toujours voulu avoir une femme, pourtant tu réponds parfaitement aux critères que j'avais établie. A part cette violence. » Commenta la brune alors que son amie se crispait à l'évocation de l'ex, Rizzoli se mit à grimacer, dorénavant, il fallait que se rappelle de ne plus évoquer le sujet épineux des ex. Elle détesterait entendre son amie parler de Ian, Denis, ou autres…

« Tu voulais une femme ? » S'enquit Maura en penchant la tête sur le côté, la conversation avec Angela avait porté ses fruits, elle voyait Jane différemment, une femme passionnée, fragile en amour. Elle ne pouvait pas parler d'Erica…d'une certaine façon, elle jalousait cette femme, la voisine de son amie, elles s'étaient séparées parce que Jane n'avait pas pu dévoiler leur relation au grand jour, elle avait peur du regard des gens mais le plus important de ses parents. Angela lui avait dit qu'elle l'accepterait volontiers dans la famille en tant que belle-fille, même si elle considérait déjà Isles comme sa propre fille. Et puis sa précédente conversation avec la détective l'avait quelque peu…frustrée, elle avait cru…bien qu'elle détestât supposer, que la fan des Red Sox allait lui avouer son amour, et puis rien, un accident qui aurait pu être dramatique ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elles ? Alors maintenant, c'était à elle de prendre en main la situation, elle allait dire ses sentiments, et rien ne l'arrêterait cette fois-ci.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait embarquer dans cette histoire, j'ai dû vous déranger Jack et toi. Si tu veux, tu peux retourner le voir. Je vais parfaitement bien. Ma mère ou Frankie vont se charger pour venir me ramener à la maison. Alors tu peux y aller. » Maura, fut pour la première fois sans réplique, même sa meilleure amie semblait se moquer de ce moment inédit.

« Je ne veux pas être avec Jack mais toi Jane ! Si tu ne penses qu'à lui, alors c'est à toi de te marier avec lui, et non moi ! » Explosa la châtain, que cette femme était butée et une véritable tête mule. Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle attende qu'elle soit à la retraite ou divorcée de je ne sais qui pour qu'elles soient ensembles ?

« Je…je… »

« Jane ! Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui, je ne veux pas partir avec lui au Nouveau Mexique, ou qu'il reste à Boston pour moi. Je suis déjà amoureuse de toi alors que tu es vraiment la pire tête de mule que je connaisse, je souffre quotidiennement de ton caractère buté, le nombre d'heure de yoga que je dois faire pour me calmer. Tu ne comprends pas, je veux être avec toi, émotionnellement ainsi que sexuellement et qu'on se marie. Aussi, ta mère veut qu'on ait au moi deux enfants, je ne suis pas contre pour le futur, enfin si tu veux aussi…je ne veux pas précipiter, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on attende encore plus longuement, je sais que tu as eu une petite amie, et moi j'ai toujours eu de l'attirance pour toi, et j'avais peur de te perdre, et je suis effrayée que cela arrive encore aujourd'hui ! Alors plus de Casey et Jack ! Jamais ! Que nous deux et personne d'autre. D'accord ? Et je vais t'embrasser…enfin je peux ? Non, je vais le faire. On a trop attendu ! » Déclara ferment Isles, alors que sa camarade choquée, ne put utiliser sa voix, mais elle se mit à acquiescer vigoureusement de la tête un oui. Et leur lèvre se capturèrent enfin après toutes ces années, elles sourirent à ce baiser si attendu. Puis reprirent leur souffle et s'admirant l'une et l'autre avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervée, je fais ressortir le pire de toi. » Se moqua la fan des Red Sox.

« Comme le meilleur. »

« Tu viens ? » Proposa Rizzoli en se décalant du lit pour laisser de la place.

« Jane…et si quelqu'un venait ? » S'enquit anxieuse Isles en se retournant vers la porte.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est mariées. Ça ne choquerait personne de nous voir ensembles…avec des vêtements bien entendu. » Jane crut que sa petite amie allait lui donna une petite tape, mais en retour, elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa à la place offerte. Elle fit attention au plâtre de l'italienne qui releva le bras et attira l'attira contre elle.

« Deux enfants ? Tu as si facilement accepté la corruption de ma mère Maur ? Elle a accepté…que nous soyons ensembles ? »

« Oui, elle a été très ouverte sur le sujet, il semblerait que je sois la belle-fille idéale."

"Je n'en doute pas."

"Normalement je voulais trois enfants ou plus. Mais je ne lui ai pas avouée. » Jane fut surprise à cette donne elle cligna des paupières et Isles se blottit encore plus contre elle.

« Je pensais que tu en voudrais un ou deux. »

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande famille. Chaleureuse, aimante comme ta famille. J'étais si envieuse en vous voyant... »

« Tu fais partie de notre famille Maura, tu en as toujours fait partie. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours ma famille. » Sourit la brune en embrassant dans la nuque de la légiste qui soupira de bonheur.

« Je le sais… »

« Meilleure amie c'est dépassé...Ma femme maintenant …hein ? »

« Toujours. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et j'espère, pas avant nos cent ans. Alors ne saute plus devant les voitures ou les balles ! » Avertit Isles alors que Jane se mit à rire.

« J'essayerai. » Un regard tueur de Maura. « Je le ferai ! »

 **FIN**


End file.
